


Legend of Calamity

by Silius1



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silius1/pseuds/Silius1
Summary: The mission Estellise and her five companions had set out to do: Clearing Hyrule Castle of monsters to help Link conserve his strength for the battle against Calamity Ganon had failed since they underestimated the strength and intelligence of the monsters which led to them being scattered throughout the massive structure and it was compounded with Estellise being drawn through a time portal and being sent one hundred years in the past, before the calamity that devastated the Kingdom of Hyrule. Believing she has no way to return home, she has decided to commit her strength with the hope of preventing the calamity from becoming as cataclysmic as it was in her time.
Kudos: 1





	Legend of Calamity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skittiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittiecat/gifts).



“AAAAHHH~!” This screech was followed by the sound of a girl with long blonde hair being flung forward by the explosion of an impact from a Guardian laser, the combination of the landing and the explosion shattering parts of her soldier’s armor, leaving only her underlying tunic as her remaining complete protection from the enemies nearby ranging from the small Bokoblins to the giant Guardians and Lynels, pleading that the smoke that popped up was able to disguise her attempt to flee and hide in a small room, which she presumes used to be a cleaning closet, panting heavily as she tightened her grip on her sword and shield, inspecting them as she finds that her sword is on its last legs as the metal is weakening and her she can see cracks emerging in her shield “N...Not good. T-Too many Guardians. Too many-monsters.” Pausing for a moment, she pulled out the Sheikah Slate that she kept on her belt and attempted to contact her teammates, pushing away her shiny blonde hair to not have it obstruct her eyesight “Kuna!” “Lea!” “Mor!” “Kas!” “Ziggy!” Each attempt to reach out to her friends failed, each one filling her with concern and dread over their safety but the fact she couldn’t get in touch with ‘Ziggy’ made her slump to her knees, her eyes opened wide and a river of tears flowing down her cheeks “No...not him…Ziggy...”

Her fears were only amplified as she heard the sound of a Guardian Stalker walking nearby, confident it knows where she is. Knowing she’s at a huge disadvantage in such cramped quarters, she had no choice but to leap into action yet again “I need to fight. For their sake.” Gathering her courage, she busted open the door and charged into the fray, leaping from side to avoid being struck by the Guardian’s laser beams but she was frightened by the sudden appearance of a circular sphere floating in front of her and thanks to the momentum of her sprinting, she had run into the sphere, the energies around her draining away her consciousness.

* * *

When she regained her awareness of the surroundings, she weakly pulled herself up as she realized the environment looked nothing like the castle she was trapped in alongside her companions in the hope of defeating Calamity Ganon. Their goal was to clear out as many enemies as possible so Link could conserve his strength for that one decisive battle but they underestimated the strength of the monsters lying in wait within and around Hyrule Castle since they were scattered throughout the massive structure thanks to the monsters ambushing them one by one

“Wher-Where am I?” Taking a moment to look around the area, she saw two peculiar sights in the forests of the Lost Woods to her north based on the river and cliffs surrounding the ‘island’ and the iconic sight of Hyrule Castle to the south “If I can see the Lost Woods from this angle, I must be around Rauru Hillside. How is this possible? Wait, that’s not important! I need to get back to Hyrule Castle!” Knowing that time is of the essence, she swiftly turned to look at Hyrule Castle, stopping immediately since two distinct sights are missing: the presence of malice infecting the material and sky and the five pillars that surrounded the castle “D-Did Link win?” Questions overwhelming her mind, she reached for her Sheikah slate but was met with open air “Did I leave it back there?” Putting a finger on her forehead, she racked her thoughts to when she attempted to contact her friends and she dropped her Sheikah slate after she was despondent over how no one was able to respond to her

Shaking her head to rid herself of these thoughts since she must focus, she ran down the cliff and noticed a village to her left, recognizing smoke coming from a chimney on top of one of the larger buildings “That’s a blacksmith shop-” She paused as she inspected her arms and armor, or rather: what remained of them “It wouldn’t hurt to get these replaced.”

Deciding this detour is the best of course of action, she quickly patted down her hair and rearranged her clothing to make herself look presentable so-as to not cause panic when she approaches people, she descended the small plateau all the way down to the road and went east instead of south, arriving at the village within the hour, being stopped by a member of the village watch at the outskirts

“What’s your business here stranger?”

“I need my weapons and armor either repaired or replaced.”

“Oh, are you a member of his Majesty’s army? He did call for a draft across all the settlements to prepare for that prophesied calamity.”

‘ _Prepare for the calamity? But that happened a hun-I got transported a hundred years in the past?!?! How is that possible?! Wait-if his majesty sent out a draft, I can hide myself that way until I can find a way back to my time. Or at least figure out what's going on. I doubt he has every citizen in the kingdom on record with how vast Hyrule is. I’ll just say I’m from a small village on the outskirts of the Tabantha Tundra if I’m ever asked. Wait no, better idea: I’ll just say I’m a nomadic traveler with no permanent home._ ’ “Erm, yeah, I am. Sorry I didn’t exactly respond straight away, it’s still a frightening position for me; I don’t have the perfect mindset for being a soldier.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it lass, half the soldiers the king has drafted over the last couple of years probably feel the same way you do. Go see the smith there and tell him Moza sent you. He’ll get ya set up.”

“Thank you sir. I will.”

Nodding in gratitude, the girl proceeded through the village streets, stopping in front of the smithy and entering, finding a number of smiths scattered about the room. The sight honestly baffled her since she had never seen this many smiths in one place like this since she was accustomed to there only being one or two per settlement, the only exception being the Gorons because of their hardy nature and position on Death Mountain. Even when the Divine Beasts were awakened, Rudania was little more than an irritation to the Gorons when Ruta, Medoh, and Naboris were considered the end of days to the Zora, Rito, and Gerudo. Her entrance, which was announced by the ringing of a bell on the door led one of the smiths to angrily shout at one of the people close to him

“Bangoll, tell the customer to get lost. We have business for His Majesty.”

* * *

After being addressed, one of the younger smiths, wearing a protective mask completely blocking his face walked towards her

“Miss, I’m afraid you have to leave. We’re very busy creating weapons and armor for the soldiers of the Hylian arm-” Bangoll paused as he looked at the girl’s features, walking towards a nearby table and looks through a scroll that was hidden in a shelf “Sir, this is the customer that Sheikah researcher was talking about. Her appearance perfectly matches what was described about her. He requested a custom set of equipment be made for her specifically a year ago.”

“That girly armor no one would be caught dead in? Ugh, it’s been a complete eyesore from the day I started it to the day it was finished. Tell her to just take the armor and get the hell out. It’s already paid for thanks to that Sheikah who ordered it.”

“I’m sorry you have to deal with this, the boss is in a bad mood.”

“That’s fine. I’ll just take the armor and go.” ‘ _I especially need to hurry since I’m clearly taking someone else’s weapons and armor._ ’

After receiving the package with the weapons and armor, she did her best to leave the building in a frantic hurry while remaining inconspicuous as she left the village. Once she was a safe distance away from people, she took off the fragmented pieces of her armor, honestly surprised that the sight didn’t disturb the people of the village but she wasn’t going to argue, and replaced them with the new one she received. Of course, she just realized that the package is relatively heavy and it’d be difficult for her to travel with it. Pondering her options, she walked towards the nearby Helmhead Bridge, remembering an old memory and looked underneath it, finding a chest hidden out of sight from the average traveler. It took everything she had not to laugh out of how coincidental it is that this chest would’ve survived a hundred years in her time. Taking a moment to open it, she is relieved and bewildered at the sight of it being empty when it would’ve held a silver rupee, but the fact it was so well hidden is a blessing as she placed her battered arms and armor within it.

* * *

Her business now concluded, she rushed across the bridge and headed south, her pace growing faster as she hears the sounds of battle in the distance, limping when she reached the Boneyard Bridge when her body forces her to remember the injuries she suffered from her battles in the castle in her time, but does her best to ignore it once she sees some of the most common monsters throughout Hyrule: bokoblins charging towards the Hylians’ weakening left flank near Mabe village. Her sense of morals prevents her from abandoning people in danger and she knows that if the battle line here falls, the monsters would march onto Castle Town and the castle.

Jumping into the fray with her new sword and shield in hand, she quickly decimated the forces that had surrounded her, a trifle matter since bokoblins are weaklings but she is quickly brought back to attention by the sound of soldiers nearby. 

“The left flank is collapsing! Reinforce our lines!”

She was relieved that she no longer had to fight the monsters on her own since she could feel the injuries catching up to her yet again as she slumped to her knees, propping herself up with her sword ‘ _I-It’s getting difficult to fight. But I can’t...give up here._ ’ Mustering what strength she has, she continued her march southward, fighting against the nearby bokoblins but she was soon shocked at being attacked by some waves of water from an unknown source which also knocked down a number of soldiers that had joined her in the dash, looking in all directions as to what caused it as she finally noticed the reptilian Lizalfos cloaked in their camouflage in the grasslands around them “You’ll pay for that you dumb lizards!”

She’s always had some trouble fighting these creatures because of how nimble they are but all parties nearby were utterly shaken by the vibrations of what seemed to be an earthquake, the girl seeing a Sheikah tower rise from the ground in the corner of her eye, the sight utterly baffling her since she remembers hearing that the only way they could be activated would be if someone activated a terminal with a Sheikah slate but she knows that she can’t dawdle since there are still enemies around her, working closely with the soldiers around her to surround the lizalfos and slay them as they erupt into purple mist much like the bokoblins she fought earlier. Once some of the more disruptive chaos subsided, more of the adrenaline coursing through her veins began to dissipate which is amplifying the pain she feels since the attacks from the lizalfos tore through the weak points of her armor and clashed against her skin as she gripped her right arm, that part of her having received the brunt of the attack, as she fell to her knees.

The rational part of her mind was telling her to retreat since she knew she was getting more and more injured with each skirmish she fights in since she’s already badly wounded and she was even more startled when she felt a gentle grip on her shoulder, seeing some of the soldiers looking concerned over her condition

“You should fall back and get a medic to look you over.”

“No...I’m...fine.” Despite her rational mind telling her that she should be doing this since the soldiers seem to have things under control, the fact she can see a messenger rushing towards them is prepping her to have her rationale to take a long hike off a steep cliff since she doubts the news they’re about to receive is good

“Deya squad, we need to regroup! A troop of Moblins have been seen in the southeast!” Remembering how dangerous these towering menaces are, the girl having always fled from such dangerous creatures until she had brought together her companions, and even then they were tough to fight until they themselves grew in strength from experience from battle.

Spending only a moment to mull her options since she’s brave, not suicidal, she and the soldiers were about to fall back in the direction of Hyrule Castle to receive reinforcements, stopping when they see a single royal knight with blonde hair charging past their position in the direction of the Moblins the messenger had informed them of.

‘ _Wait, isn’t that-?_ ’ Her eyes going wide once she took note of his features since she recognizes him, she turned to face the messenger and the soldiers around her “We need to help that knight before he gets himself killed or worse, the moblins break through our lines. Messenger, relay an order to reorganize the left flank with troops from the north and south in a pincer attack! Deya squad, follow my lead. We’ll buy time for the troops to reach us.”

“A-At once!” Despite their proud proclamation, the girl could sense the hesitation in their voices and could understand them being reluctant to follow a random stranger in the battlefield instead of a more trusted officer in addition to this being a dangerous situation that could get themselves killed, but she was glad they had enough trust in the need to keep the people safe even if they must put themselves at risk to do it.

* * *

Their numbers at a stable twenty, they pursue the knight, seeing he’s locked into combat against two of the five moblins scattered on the small inlet “You guys work together to take on the moblin on his own. I’ll take the other two! Go!!”

Charging into the fray once again, the girl cut down the bokoblins that stood in her way as she made her way toward the larger moblins, strafing from left to right to dodge their kicks and attacks from their spear and club respectively, countering their attacks with her own whenever possible, but as soon as she had managed to defeat one of the moblins, she was struck from behind, sending her reeling

“Aaagh...I-I can’t...ke-keep up.” Struggling to maintain cohesion, she saw the moblin she was fighting heading towards the knight she saw earlier, who has only defeated one so far and is focused on the other so he has no idea an enemy is approaching his exposed rear flank. Despite her body being overwhelmed with obscene levels of pain, she desperately tried to gather what little strength remained in her battered body and took off into a run “WATCH OUT!!!” She screamed this out to let him know he’s going to be attacked and when it seemed like he was going to be attacked by the moblin’s club, she leapt to take the blow, being sent flying from the force that was used, crashing into the ground several times before she finally reached the edge of the riverbank, finally losing consciousness since what adrenaline she was using can no longer compensate with the levels of injuries she has suffered from both this battle and the last.

The time she created allowed the knight to quickly defeat the moblin he was fighting and with the arrival of the princess’s aide: Impa, the last of the moblins were slain. After seeing the monsters begin to retreat en-masse, the pair rushed to the girl’s side, seeing several deep wounds having reopened from this strike

“We need to get this girl back to the medical tent immediately. Deya squad, there could still be monsters nearby. I'm trusting you all to keep us safe since we need to focus on her right now.”

“Understood!” Quickly crouching down to her level, Impa propped the girl around her shoulders and rushed back towards Hyrule Castle.

* * *

Six hours later

* * *

With the battle for Hyrule Field now concluded with the victory being granted to the Hylian forces, they quickly gathered their wounded soldiers and rushed them back to camp. An inspection of their ranks showed that out of the three thousand soldiers that had participated in the battle, approximately one hundred and eighty seven were killed in action and the number of wounded was triple that number. It took some time for her to regain some semblance of consciousness and the first sight she witnessed was her body wrapped in bandages and three individuals around her bed: the knight she witnessed earlier fighting the moblin, a Sheikah woman close in age to her, and an older man that she could only describe as the king based on both his appearance and the way he carries him

“Y-Your maje-!” Her attempt to immediately pull herself from this bed and bow to him was stopped with him extending his arm

“Stop. You are still recovering your strength, young knight. Based on what I have heard from the troops, you charged into enemy lines and fought with unrivaled courage even when you have suffered crippling injuries beforehand. Many of these men could learn much from you. May I have the right to inquire your name?”

“Of-Of-Of course! M-My name is Estellise. I’m a simple traveler who decided to offer her blade as a mercenary. Erm, thanks for saving me.” After hearing this order from the king, she let herself sink into the bed to avoid straining her body too much, her eyes instinctively darting toward the blonde Hylian, who she now clearly recognizes as Link now that she’s had a chance to clear her head.

“We’re the ones who should thank you. You helped prevent our left flank from collapsing, giving us time to reorganize our formation. You have our gratitude Estellise.”

“I would like to speak with this mercenary privately for a time. Impa, take this knight and join my daughter. But do not leave without my authorization.”

“Understood your majesty.” Bowing in respect, the pair leave the room, Estellise felt her body stiffen up out of nervousness being in the presence of Hyrule’s ruling family.

“Is there something you need of me, your majesty?”

“I will keep this simple. In light of your performance, I am prepared to offer you a position among the army that I have assembled to defeat the prophesized calamity. Our forces could use someone with your level of courage to inspire the troops to push themselves to the utmost for their kingdom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I want you all to let me know what you think of this particular chapter since I legitimately wrote all of this in only five days since I started it on January 31st. I’m doing a bit of an experiment to see how quickly I can actually get story chapters written and see what the end result is. As for the fight scenes, please forgive me if they seem lackluster but these sorts of descriptions are far from my best field in terms of writing. And trust me when I say that certain mysteries that I have laid out in this story will be explained and I already have them planned out to the T. Thankfully I only had to make maybe 2 or 3 at the absolute most for the endgame unlike in Ricercar where the entire story is part of the mystery so I won’t overwhelm myself. There is a method to my madness.
> 
> Lastly, this is a very special entry to me because the protagonist of this story: Estellise is actually the OC one of my friends created, who goes by skittiecat here on Ao3. Now, I did have to make a fair number of creative freedoms adapting an elven singer in the Rune Factory universe to a combat heavy setting like Legend of Zelda but I’m doing my best to balance her intended personality and make her a capable fighter.


End file.
